One Simple Mission
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Mereka hanya harus membawa pulang empat nations yang terjebak di White House, Amerika. Misi yang seharusnya sederhana, kalau saja tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka bertiga. #SariRoti #Korocom—alternate universe, Assassination Classroom/Hetalia Axis Power
1. Chapter 1

" _Selamat datang kembali, Letnan Tadaomi Karasuma,"_ sejenak tubuhnya seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dengan rakus mereguk udara dan berharap agar oksigen cepat-cepat menyapa paru-parunya, _"Hari ini, 6 Maret 2067 adalah akhir dari hibernasi Anda."_

Dengan disertai suara 'psssh' dan asap putih yang muncul dari bagian bawah _pod_ miliknya, lengkungan kaca terbuka, "Kau baru sadar rupanya," alunan soprano itu mengirimkan sengatan listrik berkekuatan rendah di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Wanita muda berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenali itu duduk santai di atas _pod_ miliknya. Matanya yang berbentuk seperti biji almond tampak bosan, "Kurasa pangkat tidak berarti banyak, eh? Pangkatmu yang tinggi malah bangun belakangan dari aku yang wakilmu."

"Mungkin pangkat rendah dulu yang dibangunkan agar kau bisa bersih-bersih dan mengerjakan hal-hal remeh lainnya," Karasuma mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kiri dan kanan _pod_ miliknya. Gravitasi di dalam pesawat ini sudah diatur sedemikian hingga, sehingga rasanya seperti sedang tidak berada di luar angkasa.

Reaksi wanita itu seperti yang sudah Karasuma duga. Ia berdiri dari _pod_ nya—dengan lincah, jelas-jelas menujukkan kalau ia sudah sadar sedikit lebih lama dari Karasuma yang tubuhnya belum terbiasa—dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dan ketika ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Karasuma, kedua tangan itu memukul dada Karasuma, "Maksudnya apa, heh?" namun sekarang kedua tangan itu melingkari dada Karasuma yang bidang, "Jangan sombong mentang-mentang pangkatmu sekarang Letnan. Lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan jadi Jenderal dan jadi atasanmu! Tunggu saja! Awas saja kau!"

Karasuma menatap ke dalam manik biru milik wanita muda itu. Entah mengapa tidak bisa—tidak mau—mengalihkan pandangannya, entah mengapa tidak bisa—tidak mau—tidak mengintip ke bibirnya yang membuka dan menutup ketika ia berbicara. Entah mengapa memiliki tarikan yang kuat untuk melumatnya.

Tadaomi Karasuma jelas bukan seorang manusia yang lemah. Ia tidak mungkin jadi Letnan dan mengemban misi berbahaya ini kalau ia tidak kuat. Tapi bibir milik wanita muda itu memanggilnya seperti atasannya memanggil namanya ketika hendak memberikan misi. Karasuma menarik dagu wanita berambut pirang itu, jari-jarinya menyusuri pipinya yang merona kemerahan bagaikan buah stroberi. Jari telunjuknya membelah bibir ranumnya yang tertutup—tampaknya wanita itu sudah selesai protes atau sudah selesai mengeluh, atau apapun yang dilakukan dengan mulutnya tadi—bibirnya mendekat, menggantikan tugas jari telunjuk Karasuma dan melumat bibir wanita muda itu.

"Nurufufufu," sebuah tawa dengan suara mesum yang kental membuat wanita muda itu terlonjak. Ciuman kedua sejoli itu terlepas. Baik Karasuma maupun wanita berambut pirang itu menghadap ke sumber suara dan mengirimkan pesat tersirat melalui pandangan mereka, "Ah, cinta anak-anak muda…" Jenderal Korosen tampaknya juga sudah cukup lama bangun dari hibernasinya, memakai setelah abu-abu longgar khas pesawat ruang angkasa.

"Apa maumu?" Karasuma bertanya singkat. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggul wanita muda berambut pirang itu.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , jangan sensi gitu dong! Aku kan tidak bermaksud mengganggu adegan bikin anakmu!" Karasuma setengah berharap matanya bisa mengirimkan laser untuk membunuh karena sekarang pria berambut hitam itu sangat ingin membunuh pimpinan di hadapannya, "Tapi Ritsu daritadi tampak kebingungan dan aku hanya ingin membantu Ritsu!"

"Ritsu," wanita muda berambut pirang itu mengangguk ke arah seorang gadis berambut keunguan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lagipula aku kan atasanmu! Aku tidak mendapat ciuman juga nih, Irina- _sensei_?" Jenderal Korosen memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekat ke arah wanita berambut pirang itu, "Aku kan rindu kalian!" ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Karasuma dan Irina Jelavic mundur perlahan ketika Korosen maju mendekat. Irina akhirnya menarik salah satu tiang lampu dan meletakkan di depan lintasa Korosen sebelum kembali duduk diatas _pod_ miliknya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita membahas misi?" Karasuma menarik tiang lampu dan memandangi Irina, menyatakan ketidak setujuannya atas tingkah Irina barusan. Irina cemberut.

"Ah ya," _Artificial Intelligent_ yang berwujud gadis cantik berambut ungu dengan mata besar sewarna permata aquamarine itu muncul di depan ketiganya, "Soal misi ini…."

.

.

 _ **One Simple Mission**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Axis Power: Hetalia** belong to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for April's Sari Roti Event**

 **An Alternate Reality, possibly out of character, lot of typos,** story with **no actual pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Ruang angkasa adalah sebuah lautan berwarna hitam yang diisi benda-benda bercahaya—bisa menghasilkan cahayanya sendiri ataupun hanya memantulkan cahaya dari yang lain—biarpun baik Korosen, Karasuma, maupun Irina tidak satupun tahu apa itu 'lautan'. Katanya lautan merupakan sekumpulan dari sumber mata air, namun airnya asin. Berdasarkan yang tertulis di buku, lautan menjadi ekosistem dan tempat tinggal hewan-hewan. Rumornya, di Planet Bumi—tempat asal nenek moyang mereka—hampir dua per tiganya diisi lautan.

Di planet mereka, Planet 1f Sistem Tata Surya Kerdil Trappist, yang namanya lautan berisi air tawar. Air asin hanya di temukan dalam fraksi-fraksi kecil di beberapa tempat tertentu, "Misi kalian adalah untuk menyelamatkan 4 _Nations_ yang tersisa di Planet Bumi. Mereka sampai sekarang masih ada di _White House_ , Amerika Serikat."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan lagi apa itu _Nations_?" Irina Jelavic menghela napas panjang, kedua rekannya melirik ke arahnya, "Apa?" Irina menantang, "Memangnya aku salah kalau aku penasaran?"

"Rasa penasaran membunuh sang kucing, Irina- _sensei_ ," Korosen tersenyum simpul. Mata hitamnya yang selalu tampak teduh menyimpan misteri.

"Disini tidak ada kucing," Irina menjawab singkat.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," bibir Korosen masih tersenyum tipis.

"Lanjutkan, Ritsu. Kau boleh menjawab pertanyaan Irina," Karasuma berujar santai.

"Aaw, Letnan Karasuma," Irina menggelayutkan tubuhnya di lengan Karasuma, "Setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku Irina Sayang," sayang Letnan Karasuma hanya melirik sekilas saja sebelum fokusnya kembali kepada _Artificial Intelligent_ yang ditugaskan untuk membantu dalam misi mereka.

" _Nations_ adalah personifikasi dari sebuah negara. Wujud mereka seperti manusia, tapi pada dasarnya mereka bukanlah manusia. _Nations_ tidak bisa mati selama masih ada manusia yang mengakui negaranya. _Nations_ tidak butuh makan atau minum. _Nations_ tidak perlu tidur. _Nations_ tidak bisa terserang atau tertular penyakit," sorot mata biru milik Ritsu tampak kosong dan nada bicaranya datar serta monoton, seolah ia sedang membaca teks dari buku, "Walapun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada beberapa aspek dari _Nations_ yang mirip dengan manusia. Mereka memiliki organ dan bentuk fisik seperti manusia. Mereka pun perlu mempelajari sesuatu, sama seperti manusia. Tubuh manusia mereka bisa terluka, mereka bisa berdarah dan tulang mereka bisa patah. Mereka bisa merasakan sakit dan memiliki emosi, sama seperti manusia."

"Jadi sesosok _Nations_ pun bisa patah hati," Korosen berkomentar setelah Ritsu memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya.

"Ya, _Nations_ bisa jatuh cinta. Mereka pun bisa menciptakan suasana kompetitif yang panas," Ritsu menambahkan.

"Jadi _Nations_ bisa rebutan cewek atau cowok juga ya," kali ini Irina yang berkomentar.

"Pernah terjadi," Ritsu mengangguk, "Meskipun para _Nations_ lebih di dominasi oleh kaum lelaki."

"Apakah kau memiliki… semacam identitas lengkap dari para Nations yang perlu kami selamatkan?" Karasuma bertanya. Tidak seperti Korosen dan Irina yang berkomentar melenceng dari pembahasan mereka, Karasuma selalu memiliki fokus yang lebih baik dibandingkan dua rekannya.

"4 _Nations_ yang harus kalian selamatkan tergabung ke dalam _Allied Force_. Keempatnya memilih tinggal di bumi dengan alasan untuk menemani umat manusia yang tersisa. Namun, berdasarkan perhitungan ilmuwan di Planet 1f dan melihat sudah terlalu lama waktu berlalu, diperkirakan di Planet Bumi sekarang sudah tidak ada manusia lagi. Oleh sebab itu, Ivan Braginsky, personifikasi dari Rusia menunjuk kalian bertiga untuk menjalani misi ini. Aku akan mengirimkan file ke memori kalian," dihadapan ketiganya kini ada sebuah layar berukuran 20 inchi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Pimpinan Ivan adalah _Nations_ ," Irina mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Kelakuan khasnya ketika ia sedang bosan, "Aku sempat curiga karena aku menemukan foto waktu beliau mengesahkan koloni di selatan puluhan tahun lalu dan beliau di dalam foto sama persis dengan beliau yang sekarang."

" _Well_ , Pimpinan Ivan tidak pernah terang-terangan menyatakan kalau ia _Nations_ ," Korosen menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, "Tapi setiap kali beliau mengajar sejarah atau menceritakan soal masa lalu, beliau selalu menyiratkan kalau ia ada disana kan?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan informasi mengenai 4 _Nations_ yang akan kalian temui," di layar dihadapan ketiganya kini ada 4 file baru yang bertuliskan _United States of America, England, France_ , dan _China_ , "Kita akan mendarat di Pangkalan Washington DC tiga hari lagi. Pimpinan Ivan berpesan agar kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin."

" _Well_ , Pimpinan Ivan tidak suka kegagalan. Bukan begitu?" Korosen entah bertanya pada siapa.

* * *

" _Mon Cherrie,"_ rambut pirang ikal yang dipotong sebahu, yang ujung rambutnya tidak rapi memeluk pria lain yang sama-sama berambut pirang, "Ayo taruhan! Kali ini mereka berhasil atau tidak sampai di _White House_?" Personifikasi Negara Prancis dengan mesra memeluk Personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris Raya yang sedang duduk santai di kursi dengan dudukan beledu berwarna merah.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, _Bloody Git_!" Arthur Kirkland menyikut Francis Bonnefoy. Sudah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak pertama mereka bertemu tapi kelakukan pria genit itu tidak juga berubah, "Lagipula sejak kapan kita menjadikan manusia sebagai bahan taruhan? _Bloody hell!_ Kita disini untuk menjaga manusia."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi matamu tampak senang, _aru_ ," satu-satunya pria asia di dalam ruangan—dan memang ia adalah satu-satunya Personifikasi negara dari benua asia dalam _Allied Force_ —menunjukkan fakta yang tampak jelas.

Wajah Arthur memerah, " _Well_ , sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun memangnyakaliantidakbosan?" kalimat terakhirnya keluar berupa bisikan dan disebutkan tanpa jeda untuk mengambil napas.

"Ivan persisten sekali, _aru_ ," Wang Yao, dengan jari telunjuknya membentuk pola-pola acak diatas meja.

"Bukan Ivan namanya kalau mudah menyerah," Francis duduk diatas meja, membelakangi Wang Yao dan Arthur, menatap ke jendela besar tanpa tirai, "Kalau mudah menyerah namanya Feliciano."

Arthur mendengus, "Baiklah. Kita taruhan."

"Heeeeey!" pemuda berambut pirang gelap yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dan tiduran di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu akhirnya membuka mulut, "Apalagi yang mau kita pertaruhkan haaaaah?" Alfred F. Jones bertanya. kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan untuk menahan kepalanya sementara kakinya yang panjangnya melebihi panjang sofa, berayun-ayun pelan.

"Di dapur makanan sudah habis, _aru_ ," Wang Yao memberikan informasi—yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu penting juga karena semua yang ada di dalam sana sudah tahu fakta tersebut.

"Kita juga sudah tahu rahasia masing-masing," Arthur mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, "Kecuali masih ada rahasia yang tidak kalian beberkan," ia memandangi tajam satu per satu rekannya yang ada di sana.

Ruangan hening.

" _Well_?" Arthur menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kurasa kita sepakat kalau tidak ada rahasia yang tidak di beberkan karena Bumi ini _literally_ sudah hancur semua?" alisnya yang tebal naik satu.

"Aku tidak ada rahasia lagi, _aru_ ," Personifikasi Republik Rakyat China itu berujar.

"Kau mau tahu rahasiaku yang paling dalam, _Mon Cherrie_?" Francis berbisik di telinga Arthur. Tapi saking sepinya dunia ini, semua yang ada di dalam bisa mendengarnya, "Aku mau saja menunjukkannya. Di Kasur…" ujarnya dengan nada sensual yang sangat menjurus.

"Jauh-jauh kau!" Arthur mendorong Francis. Francis tertawa, Wang Yao tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kurasa aku punya rahasia yang belum aku beberkan," Alfred bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia duduk di sofa, menatap keempat temannya dengan manik biru yang bulat dan terbuka lebar. Tampak polos bagaikan seorang pemuda desa yang pertama kali datang ke kota, "Tentang Planet 1f."

Kedua alis Arthur naik tinggi, hampir menyentuh poninya yang berantakan. Francis bersiul. Wang Yao tampak skeptis, "Dan kau tahu rahasia itu dari…?" sebuah pertanyaan yang ada di benak ketiga personifikasi negara maju itu disuarakan oleh Arthur Kirkland.

"Jangan remehkan Tony gitu dong!" Alfred menepuk-nepuk bahu aliennya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan kedua mata besar yang berwarna hitam pekat, "Tony ini alien beneran loh! Ia berasal dari Sistem Tata Surya Kerdil Trappist juga. Jadi kerabatnya sering memberikan kabar tentang Planet 1f."

"Lalu, _aru_?" Wang Yao memang mudah dibuat penasaran. Dari dulu selalu begitu.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah _weeeeeeeell_ ," Alfred sengaja memanjangkan kata-katanya, "Pokoknya ada rahasianya deh! Serius," tapi ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kata-katanya sulit dipercaya.

"Rahasia apa, _aru_?" Wang Yao bertanya.

Arthur menatap Tony, alien yang sering datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar itu. makhluk luar angkasa yang kadang muncul kadang menghilang. Wujud bukan manusia yang pendek dan berwarna abu-abu, dengan kedua mata besar yang memantulkan bayangan layaknya kaca. Biasanya berwarna hitam. Sekarang berwarna merah.

Apapun 'rahasia' yang Alfred punya tampaknya penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Contiuned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Senang bisa menulis lagi.

Jadi disini Karasuma dan Irina sudah menikah. Dan ya, Irina itu semacam wakilnya Karasuma dan Koro- _sensei_ atasan mereka berdua. Karena Aru gak tahu—dan kayaknya memang tidak dipublikasikan siapa nama asli Koro- _sensei_ kan?—makanya Aru namain Korosen. Kayak pernah baca disuatu tempat ada yang make Korosen juga sebagai nama Koro- _sensei_. Korosen manggil Karasuma dan Irina dengan sebutan - _sensei_ karena mereka adalah salah satu pengajar di akademi militer sebelum mendapat misi ini.

Tokoh Hetalia yang diambil Cuma _Allied Force_ aja. Karena tokoh Hetalia kebanyakan dan Aru pusing jadinya diambil Cuma sedikit. Disini mereka tetep sesosok _Nations_ , dan seperti biasa gak semua manusia tahu eksistensi mereka sebagai _Nations._ Lagipula disini kan manusia sudah punah HAHAHAHA (oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi pada bumi dan umat manusia?) #apasih

 _Stay tuned_ untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, _Mon Cherrie~_ *kedip-kedip genit, pinggulnya goyang-goyang, kecup manja*

 _Your review will make my day, Mon Cherrie~_ /apasik


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita akan segera memasuki atmosfer Planet Bumi," Ritsu memberi tahu ketiga kru yang ada di dalam kapal itu.

"Akhirnya!" Irina berseru dengan girang. Selesai rapat dan setiap kali selesai latihan, ketiga manusia dan satu _Artificial Intelligent_ berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang satu sisinya dipenuh layar besar. Seperti sebuah teater. Namun layar besar itu tidak menampilkan film atau sebuah pertunjukan, melainkan menampakkan pemandangan diluar pesawat mereka.

Luar angkasa adalah tempat yang gelap, berbahaya, dan menyeramkan. Namun juga indah dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Semenjak mereka memasuki medan gravitas Planet Bumi dan Satelit Bulan, pemandangan diluar sana tidak terlalu indah. Karena ketiganya bagai disuguhi sebuah tempat sampah. Satelit-satelit buatan nenek moyang mereka melayang-layang, tidak memiliki orbit lagi sekarang, tidak lagi terikat dengan apa-apa.

Tentunya dengan masuk ke atmosfer Planet Bumi, pemandangan akan berubah bukan?

"Irina, pasang sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Karasuma.

"Aww, Letnan Karasuma mencemaskanku!" wanita muda berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan Karasuma. Dengan santainya ia duduk diatas pangkuan Karasuma dan memeluk bahu pria itu, "Begini sudah aman bukan?"

Refleks Karasuma adalah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Irina.

"Nurufufufu," Korosen tertawa pelan, "Dasar anak muda."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau orang tua, Dasar Gurita!" Karasuma setengah berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kita sudah masuk atmosfer Planet Bumi," Ritsu memberi tahu ketiga manusia yang heboh sendiri itu.

Irina berdiri. Ketiga pasang mata menatap layar super lebar dihadapan mereka.

Warna biru pucat terbentang seolah tiada habisnya, dihiasi substansi yang tampak ringan dan setengah padat berwarna putih. Di kejauhan, ada kanvas berhias warna biru yang lebih gelap, yang mengelilingi bagian-bagian berbentuk tidak beraturan berwarna abu-abu atau cokelat. Dari atas sini, mereka bisa melihat Planet Bumi yang menyedihkan.

.

.

 _ **One Simple Mission**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Axis Power: Hetalia** belong to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for April's Sari Roti Event**

 **An Alternate Reality, possibly out of character, lot of typos,** story with **no actual pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Ayo lanjutkan jurnal kita, _aru_!" Wang Yao mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dengan cover bergambar planet bulat berwarna hijau dan biru, "Kita baru sampai 2016, _aru_!"

"Hem," Arthur Kirkland memutar pulpen diatas meja. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, "NASA menemukan sistem planet baru."

"Trump terpilih jadi preseiden, _aru_!" alis pria asia itu berkerut tidak senang.

"Obama sibuk sendiri," Alfred F. Jones melempar bola ke dinding seberang, menangkapnya ketika memantul ke arahnya, kemudian melemparnya kembali, "Obama tidak bisa bermain denganku lagi. Sasha dan Malia tidak ada lagi di _White House_ ," pernah menendang anjing? Wajah Alfred persis seperti anjing yang habis di tendang, tidak diberi makan, dan ditinggalkan diluar ketika hujan.

"Awwww, _Mon Cherrie~_ " Francis Bonnefoy memeluk pria bersurai _dirty blond_ itu mengelus pipinya berkali-kali, "Tidak usah sedih begitu, _Mon Cherrie_! Kan ada aku!" entah sejak kapan, personifikasi Prancis itu sudah membuka bajunya, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Di mulutnya ia menggigit sebatang mawar yang kelopaknya sudah berubah cokelat.

"Tahun 2017," Wang Yao dan Arthur sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan semacam itu, "Itu tahun dimana ilmuwan Nesia menemukan virusnya, _aru_ ," jadi mereka memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka tanpa merasa terganggu dengan hal yang melanggar undang-undang pronografi itu.

" _Patient Zero_ -nya bukan dari tempat Nesia," Arthur masih sibuk dengan pulpennya, " _Patient Zero_ berasal dari Afrika Selatan yang kebetulan berlibur di tempat Nesia."

"Dan karena pada dasarnya, di negara Nesia penangan medisnya memang tergolong tidak bagus dan masih menyedihkan, virusnya menyebar cukup banyak hingga akhirnya WHO turun tangan, _aru_!" Wang Yao menulis dengan penuh semangat pada selembar kertas dihadapannya, "Aku masih ingat mukanya Vash, _aru_."

" _Well_ , mukanya Vash kan emang _default_ -nya serem kayak gitu," entah mengapa sekarang Alfred dan Francis duduk dalam satu kursi. Francis dengan mesranya duduk diatas pangkuan Alfred sambil masih mengelus pipi pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred sendiri merentangkan lengannya pada punggung kursi, terlihat nyaman melakukan adegan homo-homoan.

"Awal 2018 virus di tempat Nesia bisa diatasi setelah meghabisi tiga per empat dari warganya," Arthur memandang ke arah jendela. Hening. Sepi. _Literally_ hanya ada mereka berempat di dunia ini. Ia rindu hujam yang tidak mematikan. Ia rindu mendengar suara nyanyian burung diluar sana. Telinganya merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat ketika malam menyapa dan tidak ada orkestra nokturnal di dalam sana.

"Tapi ternyata virusnya masih disimpan oleh WHO, _aru_ ," Wang Yao menambahkan sesuatu dalam esainya.

"Untuk diteliti, _Mon Cherrie_ ," Francis menambahkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tahun 2019 akhirnya virus itu di identifikasi sebagai virus yang sangat berbahaya," Arthur seperti sedang mendikte Wang Yao, layaknya seorang guru yang sedang mengajari muridnya.

"Virusnya membunuh sebagian besar warga Nesia, _aru_ ," Wang Yao menuliskan tempat seperti yang Arthur perintahkan, biarpun ia mendengus kesal dalam prosesnya, "Ya masa virusnya dianggap tidak berbahaya, _aru_?"

"Virusnya diberi nama," Francis sengaja memberikan jeda untuk menambah kesan misterius, " _Zombie virus_."

"Kenapa ya zaman dulu ilmuwan itu tidak kreatif banget?" kali ini Alfred yang mengelus pipi Francis. Lagi, Arthur dan Wang Yao sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan vulgar macam begitu.

* * *

Sudah 30 tahun berlalu sejak Pangkalan Washington D. C. digunakan. Pesawat terakhir dikirim 30 tahun yang lalu, berisi para ilmuwan yang masih berusaha mencari penawar dari virus yang mewabah di bumi waktu itu. Namun karena tidak ada hasil yang berarti, pimpinan PBB waktu itu memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke planet 1f dengan atau tanpa hasil. Ada beberapa yang tinggal. Menurut laporan mereka sudah meninggal.

Lapangan beton yang luas itu jelas tidak terawat. Banyak lubang di beberapa tempat. Rumput tumbuh tidak beraturan, tinggi, tampak berbahaya karena apa saja bisa bersembunyi di dalam sana, "Kita harus menempuh jarak dua kilometer berjalan kaki dari sini untuk mencapai _White House_ ," Karasuma berujar.

"Nurufufufu," Korosen menyiapkan pistolnya, "Dua kilometer tidak jauh kok."

"Dengan zombie-zombie ini?" Irina bertanya. Ia menyelipkan belati di bagian belakang celananya.

Para _technician_ di planet 1f tidak banyak menciptakan senjata selain yang digunakan untuk keperluan bertahan hidup seperti untuk memasak, berternak, bertani, atau bercocok tanam. Pimpinan mereka jelas-jelas melarang penggunaan senjata selain pada empat kegiatan barusan. Kita tidak butuh perang, pimpinan menjelaskan. Bumi hancur karena perang, ujarnya.

Dan militer dibentuk tanpa senjata. Mereka dilatih _martial art_ , tapi tidak banyak dilatih menggunakan senjata. Hanya tentara dengan pangkat tinggi dan yang memenuhi kualifikasi saja yang diperbolehkan memegang senjata. Memakai senjata tidak pada tempatnya bisa membawa mereka ke dalam penjara dan dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup.

Itulah mengapa mereka masih menggunakan pistol dan senjata api kuno, belati dan senjata tajam peninggalan nenek moyang mereka yang disimpan dalam brangkas militer. Ketiganya diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata api dan senjata tajam dalam misi yang berbahaya ini, lagipula misi mereka diluar planet 1f jadi tidak akan ada manusia yang terluka.

"Kau lihat kubah putih itu, Irina- _sensei_?" manik gelap pria berambut hitam itu terpaku pada lengkungan tajam sebuah bangunan yang dulunya megah, "Itu _White House_. Kita tidak perlu melewati jalan utama karena disana pasti ramai."

"Ritsu sudah menyiapkan rute untuk kita," Karasuma mengabarkan. Ia memberikan kode kepada dua rekannya untuk mengecek layar pada jam tangan mereka, "Kalau bertemu dengan mayat hidup, penggal kepalanya."

* * *

"Aku mau makan kelinci, _Mon Cherrie_ ," Francis yang sudah bosan dengan Alfred kini kembali mengganggu Arthur.

"Kelinci terakhir kita makan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, _aru_ ," Wang Yao berubah sedih ketika mengingat satu-satunya kelinci betina mereka, _Shiro_ yang mereka besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan harapan. Sayangnya, tidak ada kelinci jantan yang bisa dinikahkan dengan peliharaan mereka itu—mungkin ada, tapi entah di belahan bumi bagian mana—dan ketika _Shiro_ hampir dijemput malaikat maut, keempatnya memutuskan untuk memangsa peliharaan kesayangan mereka itu agar tidak mubazir.

"Argh!" Alfred menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Aku mau makan hamburger!" Tony, alien bewarna abu-abu yang selalu ada di dekat Alfred mengangguk setuju dengan tuannya itu.

" _Bloody Git_! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?!" Arthur menepis tangan Francis yang hendak meraba-raba tubuhnya, "Rengekan kalian terdengar sampai Texas, _Git_!"

"Omelanmu terdengar sampai Australia," Alfred berseru tidak mau kalah.

" _Aru~_ " Wang Yao menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan marah-marah, _Mon Cherrie_ , nanti cepat tua," Francis mengecup pipi Arthur. Pria berambut pirang itu mungkin akan jadi menu makan malam mereka.

* * *

Bangunan bertingkat dua berjajar rapi di kiri dan kanan jalan. Dulunya, sebuah kata yang harus ditekankan pada segala situasi yang ada sekarang. Bangunan-bangunan disana hanya tinggal rangkanya saja, beton-beton kokoh yang menjulang, besi-besi yang berdiri menantang. Kayu-kayu lapuk berserakan, rumput-rumput tumbuh di jalanan. Aspal pecah-pecah, pohon-pohon hanya berupa batang, dipinggir jalan berdiri miring pada sudut yang mengkhawatirkan.

Buku-buku sejarah menggambarkan bumi yang bulat ini sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Kota-kota peradaban yang mewah, sumber daya yang seolah tiada batas. Udara sejuk dan angin sepoi yang senantiasa menyapa, hangatnya mentari menyapu kulit kecokelatan yang telanjang.

Tapi sekarang dibalik seragam mereka yang tebal dan serba hitam, sang surya terasa memanggang. Tidak ada angin yang menyapa mereka dan keteduhan serta warna hijau hanya impian belaka.

Mereka tidak mengikuti jalan beraspal yang besar karena mayoritas mayat hidup berkeliaran disana. Mereka menyelinap diantara rangka-rangka bangunan yang ditumbuhi rumput setinggi pinggang, berjalan diatas tanah yang kokoh sehingga langkah kaki mereka tidak menyedot perhatian.

Mayat hidup tertarik dengan suara, begitu kata ilmuwan mereka. Suara dianggap sebagai pertanda kalau ada pergerakan. Ketika sesuatu bergerak, itu artinya ada makhluk hidup disana. Mayat hidup tidak butuh makan, tapi virus yang terkandung dalam tubuh mereka memerlukan darah segar untuk tetap berkembang biak. Virus zombie tidak memiliki masalah apabila tidak mendapat asupan darah, namun kelaparan hanya akan membuat mereka semakin buas. Ilmuwan mereka sudah mengingatkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arah kalian. Pukul 2," suara AI mereka memasuki gendang telinga melalui alat komunikasi yang mereka kenakan. Korosen menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang masih memiliki dinding, memberikan kode pada Karasuma dan Irina untuk bersembunyi di dalam sana.

"Mengejutkan bangunan ini bisa bertahan," Karasuma berkomentar dalam bisikan.

" _Well_ , katanya nenek moyang kita kan memang hebat-hebat," Irina menjawab dalam frekuensi yang sama.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu hebat kalau mereka sampai merusak bumi menjadi seperti ini," Korosen bergabung dengan rekannya.

"Emmmmm," suara Ritsu mengalihkan fokus mereka, "Karasuia- _sensei_ , Irina- _sensei_ , Koro- _sensei_?"

Ketiganya mengecek layar di lengan mereka. Puluhan—tidak—ribuan titik mendekat ke arah mereka. Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

" _Shit_?" manik biru muta Irina membelalak lebar. Alisnya terangkat.

Karasuma bergerak cepat ia mengambil kaleng berukuran sedang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut sebelum mengendap keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Setelah jaraknya agak cukup jauh, Karasuma melempar kaleng catnya ke arah timur, jauh dari yang mereka tuju. Bunyi kelontangan hanya di pecahkan oleh suara menggeram samar. Karasuma sediam mungkin kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Ketiganya menahan napas, mengawasi ketika sebagian besar titik-titik merah itu termakan umpan kosong Karasuma.

Tampaknya mayat hidup di bumi tidak sebodoh yang mereka bayangkan karena di sekitar jalur mereka masih ada beberapa titik merah yang menandakan bahwa makhluk yang dulunya manusia itu masih berkeliaran disana.

"Ritsu, adakah jalur lain?" Korosen bertanya.

Sebuah jalur berwarna hijau muncul di layar, jalur awal mereka sebetulnya, "Jalur itu yang paling sedikit zombienya. Aku bisa memberikan kalian waktu dengan meledakkan reaktor nuklir yang dorman."

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Karasuma bertanya pada Ritsu. AI mereka ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.

"Ya, aku bisa melakukannya, Karasuma- _sensei_. Tapi harap ingat kalau aku juga melepaskan limbah radioaktif dan kalian tidak memakai pakaian _biohazard_. Berdasarkan sifat atmosfer bumi, kalian hanya punya waktu paling banyak dua hari sebelum pergi dari sini," Ritsu menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Dua hari itu waktu yang panjang. Kurasa kita bisa kembali sore ini bukan begitu?" Irina bertanya pada kedua rekannya. Karasuma mengangguk mantap. Korosen tersenyum tipis.

Karasuma mengambil belatinya. Pun dengan Irina. Korosen setia dengan pistolnya, "Tolong ledakkan reaktornya ketika aku beri aba-aba ya, Ritsu!" Korosen mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum ia mematikan fungsi video dari alat komunikasinya. Ia, diikuti dengan Karasuma dan Irina mengendap keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, menembus rerumputan yang tinggi, bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang menjulang. Merunduk di antara tembok yang rubuh, menempel pada rangka sebuah kendaraan roda empat yang mulai karatan.

"Itu _White House_ kan?" ketika Karasuma berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Irina, pemandangan di belakang gadis itu membuat darahnya membeku. Mayat hidup itu berdiri menjulang di belakang Irina. Sama seperti mereka, tidak menghasilkan suara. Kulitnya berwarna hijau, tidak berbau padahal Karasuma pikir yang namanya mayat hidup akan berbau kematian. Liurnya berwarna kuning, menetes. Karasuma menarik Irina sebelum mengibaskan belatinya ke arah leher makhluk itu.

"Ya, itu _White House_ ," jawab Karasuma dengan kalemnya. Ia membantu Irina berdiri tepat ketika rekannya memberikan perintah pada AI mereka.

Di hadapan ketiganya, zombie menyerbu.

* * *

"Kau kalah taruhan, _Mon Cherrie_!" Francis melempar kertas-kertas yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil seperti sebuah confetti perayaan. Arthur tersenyum tipis sementara Wang Yao hanya tertawa singkat.

Keempatnya mengamati dari ruang rapat dengan jendela-jendela besar di ketiga sisi, ketika tiga orang manusia, dua laki-laki berambut hitam dan satu wanita muda berambut pirang melompati pagar besi dengan gesitnya, "Wow, ada cewek. Kupikir sudah punah," Francis berkomentar ketika melihat wanita muda berambut pirang itu dengan lincahnya menghindari jebakan yang ditanam oleh keempatnya berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

"Kudengar dia sudah menikah dengan yang rambut hitam jabrik itu, _aru_ ," Wang Yao, selaku yang paling tua dan paling bijak entah bagaimana biasanya selalu tahu segala sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh ketiga rekannya yang lain, "Katanya suaminya ganas, _aru_."

"Hee," Alfred memandang penuh damba ke arah istri orang itu, "Pasti mereka sering makan enak di planet 1f."

"Bodoh," komentar Arthur biarpun matanya juga tidak beranjak dari anggota militer yang bertubuh paling kecil itu. Melihat sesosok perempuan bagaikan melihat oase di pasang pasir. Menyegarkan. Arthur bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat perempuan tulen, bukannya Francis yang mengenakan wig ditambah rok mini atau celana robek di bagian pantat.

Pintu terbuka, "Ah, _Mon Cherrie_!" Francis menyambut ketiga manusia itu, "Selamat datang, Pahlawan Muda!"

Ketiga _nations_ dibelakang Francis saling bertukar senyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Contiuned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Niatnya mau jadi 5 chapter. Sebenernya idenya udah ada dari bulan April Cuma apa daya jari ini Cuma sepuluh dan tidak sempat menulis padahal pengen banget nulis ya biasalah kehidupan manusia. Maklum anak muda *rambling*

 _Anyway_ , rasanya agak OOC sih ya… soalnya Karasumanya mesra(?)

Ah ya, diusahakan update setiap dua hari sekali. Doakan *sujud*

 _Stay tuned_ untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, _Mon Cherrie~_ *kedip-kedip genit, pinggulnya goyang-goyang, kecup manja*

 _Your review will make my day, Mon Cherrie~_ /apasik


End file.
